


淫纹笔记 机工士篇 电能冲击量谱

by seventeenglobefish



Series: 淫纹笔记 [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeenglobefish/pseuds/seventeenglobefish
Summary: ■■■职业量谱淫纹■■■■■■本期录入资料■■■■■■电能冲击量谱■■■
Series: 淫纹笔记 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606102
Kudos: 7





	淫纹笔记 机工士篇 电能冲击量谱

**Author's Note:**

> ■■■职业量谱淫纹■■■  
> ■■■本期录入资料■■■  
> ■■■电能冲击量谱■■■

机工士是第七星里全新出现的一种职业，由一家处于伊修加德的工房提出的概念，由火枪和铳枪衍生出的一种形态，但是因为缺少适合的人选就一直搁置到工房快要倒闭的地步。

后来因为某个人的某个契机，将这种概念化作了真实。

机工士的淫纹是不可思议的，它没有任何的历史底蕴或者分支演变，只是因为某种概念而突然出现的淫纹咒式，就如同第一名机工士记载下来的一样，那是没有任何历史完全由我们谱写未来的淫纹。

咒式的概念源自于火枪，据说第一名机工士是在调整新机型的过程中得到的这种咒式，虽然她完全拥有拒绝接受的权利，但为了天钢机工坊的未来，她还是将淫纹刻印在自己身上，并且研究发展起其中的奥秘。

据传闻，这位首席机工士在得到淫纹时还是处女，为了让淫纹正式烙刻便邀请了不少云雾街的居民前往她的工坊，可即便这样也没有抓准淫纹力量的关键，在居民结束泄欲后将首席机工士的事情也传达给了神殿骑士，而她却在落满精液的工具箱中抓住了来之不易的灵感，她后续发明了特殊的充能器具可将从精液中提取的力量储存强化，在累积到一定程度后可将那份魔力以电能的形式从淫纹的支断分散至全身。

在如果在这种情况下侵犯机工士，除了机工士本身被电能开发出的极高的敏感度，会变得短时间内不停顿的高频率高潮，最重要的是这股电能在合适的频率下可以刺激大脑，使来之不易的灵光一闪变得更加好获取。

只不过也因为布满全身电能的原因，机工士的肌肉很大可能会在那段时间内不受自己控制，因此需要选择释放电能的场所和准备后续的清理工作。

全新淫纹的出现将这家工房带向了新生，一起出现的电能冲击量谱一起发展起来，工坊正式得到了国家的援助，因为求知欲或者想成为机工士而拜访的人也络绎不绝，可是获得淫纹力量的却没有多少。

对于这个情况，首席机工士果断的转换了发展的目标，不再大范围的招揽学员，而是挑选富含潜力的人选，同时进一步发展设计天钢机工坊的产品，最新推出的后入式自走型人偶广泛受到了好评。

只不过此类机器人在发明者面前有很大几率因为机工士体内储存的电能而自行启动，时常会出现机工士在调试机器人时被强行束缚住进行打桩作业，在机工士消耗完全部的精力之前无法停下，甚至还会不守指令的自行带着机工士行走，并且因为不明的原因，这项规律对所有淫纹持有者适用，并且无法更改。

自走型人偶除了包含那种功能以外，也可以担任守卫工作。

曾经的设计稿也得以实现，可以随身携带的车式以及象式炮塔。虽然本身的设计稿是为了攻击而画下，可不知道为什么，在机工士手下做出的炮塔完全是为了便携性交而存在的，使用者可以在炮塔内部填入一定量的特殊弹，炮塔的精细度设计可以让它感应到使用者的快感频率，而自动的选择最适合的力度和速度来为使用者服务，特殊弹的填入也可以仿制精液中出的质感，有些机工士还会寻找刺激性原材料来独创特殊弹。

车式炮塔的设计追求一点集中猛攻，而象式炮塔则是全面式混乱进攻的设计，其中自发热的设计还可以充当短时间的暖手宝。

【当然，武器用炮塔也在售卖中】

便携式炮塔在自走型机械偶推出后虽然逊色了一些，不过仍旧在机工士们中保持着广泛的使用度，每一位机工士都会拥有两到三支炮塔，如果在日常中见到一位机工士的话，只要掀起她的裙摆就可以看见炮塔填满她们的两穴的样子。

在机工士的作品中也存在着奇妙的传闻，如果是不具有淫纹的专业人员按照机工士设计图做出来的成品，那便是毫无疑问的正当用处的机械，而机工士来制作的话，虽然成品的固有机能没有变化，只不过在其中总有可以将她们玩的神志不清的机能存在。

如今的天钢机工坊已经步入正轨，而那位首席机工士却离开了工坊，将一部分交给加隆德炼铁厂来管理，理由虽然没有向大众公开，但在员工范围内却是心照不宣的。

机工士没有过去的历史，未来的道路是完全由她们自己走下创造的。


End file.
